Mirta
Mirta is a girl who stood out among the other witches of Cloud Tower. She has the ability to produce illusions using her imagination and emotions. She was a witch in most of the first season before becoming a Fairy. Overview She has often been ridiculed by the Trix at Cloud Tower because of her opinion that Witches and Fairies are not very different from each other and that they can be friends. Mirta even attempts to help Bloom on one occasion and ends up by being turned into a pumpkin by Icy. At the end of Season 1, she transfers to Alfea. Appearance |-|Civilian= She is a pale girl with freckles, grey eyes, and short burgundy hair that has a long blue streak in it, with a few beads separating it from the rest of her hair. Her most frequent outfit has a punk goth style to it. She wears a frayed white shirt with a pumpkin decal in the middle, a gray shirt underneath that shirt, and a black vest that covers both. Her black skirt has a gray layer on it and is held up by two belts, white and dark red respectively. She wears dark red leggings underneath the skirt. Her black boots are knee-high with grey straps on them. She accessorizes with grey arm cuffs. MirtaFull1x14.png |-|Winx= She wears a pink mini tank top with dark blue straps and a matching skirt. She also wears dark blue sparkly gloves, knee-high, light teal boots with pink heels. Around her neck and and on her skirt, she wears a grey diamond-shaped pendant. Her wings resemble a butterfly's and are slightly bigger than most of the fairies'. Mirta Winx.jpg |-|Dancer= She wears a sleeveless navy blue sweatshirt that has a tan triangle in the middle and reveals her midriff with an orange hoodie, teal jeans and sneakers the same color as her sweatshirt. AiDanceMirFrasBD.png |-|Dance= She wears a gray shirt in the shape of Bloom's Winx top with gray bands at the top of her arms, she also has a white bracelet on one of her wrists. Her skirt is either black or dark gray with 2 light blown strings as a belt going around it. She also has grey socks that stop just below her skirt and black short boots. WCEp226(6).png |-|Hair Salon= She wears a light lilac coat that is closed at the front on the left with six buttons and a closed collar over her civilian clothes. Winx_Club_Comic_14_Alone_Against_Everybody_-_Mirta.png |-|Younger Years= Mirta wore a pink dress with a magenta bow on the front. And her dress has a white lace collar, and pockets at the sides. Personality Mirta is a sweet and shy girl who wants fairies and witches to get along. Mirta's personality is similar to Flora's. At Cloud Tower, Mirta was not fitting in, though she was nice to everyone else there. Mirta places a high value on friendship. Her closest friends are Lucy, Flora, Amaryl, and Kimmy. She has grown more cheerful throughout the series as she develops more friendship with the fairies of Alfea. Even if Mirta (like Flora) is afraid easily, she is also very selfless, as shown in Season 1, when she stood between a hurt Bloom and the Trix; or when she told Flora to not worry about her and go help the others against the Nightmare Gargoyle, or in Season 3 when she was determined to find out what happened to Lucy. Pre-Series As a child Mirta was bullied in school. But then she meet Lucy who became her childhood best friend. Later in life her and Lucy would go to Cloud Tower to become full fledged witches. According to Lucy, Mirta was very shy during the entrance exam and Griffin barely let her in. But Mirta still got accepted into Cloud Tower. Series Seasons |-|Season 1= Mirta first appeared in "Friends in Need," saying that witches and fairies should be friends because fairies are not that bad, but everyone thought that it was a ridiculous idea and laughed (especially the Trix). Darcy told her to just be quiet and sent a dark bubble at her that covered Mirta's face and suffocated her for a bit before releasing her. Later in "Betrayed!," an onset started when all the witches were the Trix's reinforcements (after Musa hit Icy and the latter fled) but Mirta was the only witch who did not fight against the Winx, reasoning that ganging up on someone is pointless. In "Miss Magix,", Mirta tries to stop Lucy from going to the Miss Magix contest because she knew the Trix will be "helping" her and if the Trix were part of it that would mean trouble, but Lucy ignores her plea and decides to go anyway. During the pageant, Lucy was humiliated by the Trix. In "Bloom's Dark Secret,", Mirta is being tested by Griffin and hesitantly answers Griffin's questions. As Griffin writes down Mirta's results, she walks back to her seat only to see the witches mocking Lucy for her humiliating contest results. Despite all the Trix had done to her and Mirta's reasoning, Lucy still wanted to be part of the Trix and dismissed their friendship. Out of concern for Lucy and anger toward the Trix, Mirta decided to act and foil the Trix's next plan. On the windswept terrace, Mirta uses her powers to find out that this time the Trix had managed to completely fool Bloom into believing that she is a "witch" and with Bloom vulnerable they decide to take advantage of this and steal her powers. Mirta goes to the forest to look for Bloom (despite never meeting her in person prior) and explains the Trix's plan to Bloom. For interfering with the Trix's business, she is punished by being transformed into a pumpkin. Flora keeps the pumpkin in her room and takes care of it, trying several times to turn it back to normal. By the end of the first season, she is turned back into a girl by Flora and transfers to Alfea. |-|Season 2= In "Party Crasher," she is seen with Ahisa and Kimmy at the entrance of Red Fountain before it's grand reopening. She greeted Lucy as she walked up to the entrance, but Lucy ignored her. In "The Show Must Go On!", she is part of Aisha's at Musa's concert. In "Twinning with the Witches," she is the Winx's guide while they are transfer students at Cloud Tower. While at Cloud Tower, Mirta visits Lucy and they share memories of their childhood. Lucy accepts Mirta's desire to be a fairy and Mirta does the same for Lucy's wish to become a full-fledged witch. She tells Mirta that not all witches are like the Trix and that there are proud and strong witches like Miss Griffin (implying Miss Griffin is now Lucy's role model and that she no longer wants to be like the Trix). Mirta later finds herself caught up in yet another battle with the Trix. In "The Phoenix Revealed", she is seen dancing with Lucy and taking pictures with the Winx Club. |-|Season 3= In "The Princess' Ball,", she was mentioned when Tecna said she had sent Mirta an invitation to Stella's Princess Ball and that she had accepted it. In "Alfea Under Seige," she is seen fighting the witches alongside other Alfea fairies. In "A Trap for Faires," she is seen accompanying the Winx to Cloud Tower to search for answers about the disappearance of Faragonda after her battle with Valtor. She especially wanted to search for Lucy and find out why the witches attacked Alfea. Aware of their presence, Valtor creates an illusion of Lucy and Mirta falls for it and is trapped in the dungeons |-|Season 5= In "Return to Alfea", she is seen during Faragonda's speech and the arrival of the Winx. In "Trix Tricks", she watches the Annual Wind Rider competition. In "The Sharks Eye", Mirta makes a cameo near the end of the episode watching Musa and Riven preform. Specials |-|Revenge of the Trix= Mirta interferes in the Trix's plan to steal Bloom's Dragon Flame by warning Bloom. Later on, during the fight against the Trix, Mirta is turned into a pumpkin by Icy and is subsequently taken to Alfea to be cared for by Flora. MirtaNick.png|Mirta in the Nickelodeon Specials. |-|The Battle for Magix= She is back to normal at the party after the Trix are defeated by Bloom. Movies |-|The Secret of the Lost Kingdom= She and her classmates are seen during the Day of the Gift ceremony. When Mandragora attacks Alfea, she starts taking down one of her monsters bravely with fairy powers and after with witch powers but Professor Wizgiz finishes it more comically. Later, she appears with the teachers, pixies, and fairies to restore Alfea after the battle. |-|Magical Adventure= Mirta takes part in the rivalry of friendship between Fairies and Witches. The Witches of Cloud Tower pull a prank on the Alfea Fairies by putting a spell on the food; it turns whoever eats into a frog. However, Mirta manages to the throw cake at Lucy before the latter could, thus turning Lucy into an amphibian. Mirta then frightens the Lucy-frog away, giggling at it. As it is relatively easy for Lucy to be turned back, it is all in good fun and so the prank backfired a bit on the Witches. Comics #14: Alone Against Everybody Mirta appears near the end of the issue working at a hair salon, telling the Winx that she got a job in cases the whole "magic thing" doesn't work out for her, and to have some extra money. She is later seen helping the Winx girls. Magical Abilities Mirta, as Fairy of Illusions, has illusion-based powers. She is best at creating diversions and making others believe in something that is not real. Since she can also make illusions from emotions, her powers could be empathic/psychic in nature. Mirta can create shields and summon large beasts, and she can also use her powers to summon projections of people in real-time. Mirta manifests her power into "emo images". Her magic can be either purple or orange in color. Mirta may know some basic, first-level spells that all fairies can use, such as telekinesis, transmuting objects, and fixing minor messes. Use of Magic *'Super Vibration' *'"Soria Veconvalant Emperi Jubula"': She lifts her hands and says the incantation, then a concentration of blue magical energy arises from the surface and slowly becomes a purple color, it finally becomes a sort of projection that reveals what her targeted candidate's intentions are. Used against the Trix in "Bloom's Dark Secret". *''"By the absolute powers of darkness, I command these two...":'' An incomplete, dark spell spoken in the first movie in which a dark aura does surround her. Mirta was not able to complete it due to Professor Wizgiz's interruption and warning of not using dark magic. Trivia *On the Winx Club website, you can dress up your avatar with Mirta's civilian outfit. *In the Specials, Mirta does not have her freckles. *In the movies, Mirta's hair appears to be magenta. *Mirta and Lucy's friendship is similar to Faragonda and Griffin's friendship. *Mirta is one of the catalysts in forming friendship between Fairies and Witches. *Both Mirta and Lithia are voiced by Natalie Lander in the Nickelodeon version. *Her name has Spanish and Greek origin and means "crown of thorns". *Mirta's Italian voice actress also voices Lemmy. *In some episodes of the Cinélume dub, she is called "Mista" for unknown reasons. Category:Characters Category:Winx Club Category:Fairies Category:Witches Category:Season 1 (Winx Club) Category:Season 2 (Winx Club) Category:Season 3 (Winx Club) Category:Season 5 (Winx Club) Category:Alfea Category:Cloud Tower Category:Female Characters Category:Winx Club: Magical Adventure Category:Allies Category:Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom Category:Alfea Students Category:Cloud Tower Students Category:Comics Category:Winx Club: Revenge of the Trix Category:Winx Club: The Battle for Magix Category:Winx Category:Games Category:Recurring Characters